


a study of you and organization

by Anonymous



Series: a study of pretty words and pretty meanings [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, another dumb late night poem, but this one actually rhymes, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i’m hopeless but i guess i’m having a good time with it





	a study of you and organization

somehow you’ve left a lingering impression

an endless imprint on my every thought

a pressure weighing on my chest

you’re the holder of these feelings i’ve caught

 

you make me want to put effort into things

you’re the reason why i’m writing this

with rhyme and stanzas and all of that shit

my words are more for you than the abyss

 

i wish i could write you something good

i’m sorry that this is all i can write

at least i’m putting effort in

which is more than i can say for other nights

 

you’ve ingrained good habits into me

which i thought nobody ever could

so now i guess i’ll go to sleep

and do something, for once, that i should


End file.
